Using him, liking her
by MissCullen1903
Summary: Bella Swan hates Edward Masen after she finds out he used Alice Cullen and every girl known. She plots her revenge, but what happens when he actually likes her? Does she like him back? Bad summary :L
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1 - BOYS**_

_I opened my eyes to look around my lilac bedroom. I wasn't in a rush today as it was Sunday. I remembered we have school tomorrow, I could picture Froks High School in my head, looking rattered and tattered. As I got dressed I couldn't stop the image from creeping into my mind, I cringed. My mobile started rattling my bed side desk as it vibrated. I grabbed it before it woke Charlie. _

_**Morning sleepy head! **_

_**Right, mine at 11:00. **_

_**We're going shopping! **_

_**Alice x**_

_I groaned internally and externally too. I could never escape the shopping trips with Alice. For the past 2 years I've been at Forks I haven't been able to wear an outfit twice. Alice did have good fashion sense but I didn't like the endless hours of running round shops continously hearing, _

_"Bella, what about this?" ... "Bella, this would sooo suit you!" _

_Also the other problem was with Alice that she never let me pay, how bad did I feel? Very. She just brushed it off like money meant nothing to her. Money wouldn't mean anything to her anyway her dad's rich. He's Doctor Carlise Cullen, the hottest doctor known ever! He was medium height, blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. Every nurse fancied him and every doctor wants to be him. Anyway Alice lives in like a mansion with Carlise, Esme - her mum, she's short with carmel coloured long hair with brown eyes - and her brother Emmett - big bulky, brown hair and brown eyes. The Cullen's adore me they forever invite me over for sleepovers and dinners. It felt like with me and Alice there is always a timetable, Monday - Friday school but after school on Friday's we go to the cinema. Saturday, sleepover and often swimming. Sunday, shopping. You'd think it's get boring by now, actually it's really fun. She always has something up her sleeve which keeps me entertained. _

_I just remembered I never text her back, so I thought of something to say to get me outta shopping._

_**Alice, do we have to go shopping today :(**_

_**I don't want to! **_

_**Bella x**_

_I got a text back almost automatically, _

_**I have gossip! :D **_

_**You're going to love it! **_

_**Hottie alert! ;)**_

_**Alice x**_

_I was wondering what she meant, suddenly I felt quite excited to see what she meant. I rushed out of bed and got changed. _

_The clock read 10:45am. It took me only a minute to get there, she only lived around the corner. _

_**Aliceee... :D **_

_**Bella x**_

_Again I got a text back automaticially saying,_

_**Yes Bella you can come now ;) **_

_**Alice x**_

_"YES!" I muttered and ran out the house completly forgetting breakfast, I jogged to Alice's house which is only 5 house down. When I got there before I could knock on the door Alice opened it, grinnning from ear to ear. She pulled me straight in and into her room. _

_"Sit!" She pointed at the bean bag._

_I took a place automatically. _

_"Go on then, spill," I waited. _

_"Why you so interested?" Alice raised her eye brow at me. _

_I shrugged and rolled my eyes. _

_"Well anyway," she sunk into the oppisite bean bag, "Edward Masen is moving back!" _

_She stared at me like she was waiting for me to squeal in delight, when I didn't she repeated._

_"Edward Masen is moving back!" _

_I shrugged, she got me out for this? _

_"Oh my god! You don't know who is he! He moved away 3 years ago, every girl fell at his feet. He dated like every girl at school, they didn't care that he broke up with them about 3 days later. They didn't care he used them, actually they felt __**honoured **__that he used them."_

_I was about to snort in disgust when something clicked,_

_"Everygirl? Even you?" She didn't answer this, instead she stared at me with wide eyes._

_"No way!" I gasped._

_She nodded,_

_"Spill," I commanded._

_"Well it was year 8 and he asked me out, course I said yes. No one ever said no. Then he took me out to the cinema and when the screen was dark and you couldn't see he kissed me, it was my first kiss so I was estatic about it but then I felt his hand run down my top and under my bra. I couldn't say no otherwise he'd call me frigid so I sat there throughout the movie with his hand down then. It felt horrible wrong but nice at the same time." She admitted._

_I stared at her mouth open wide. _

_"And you let him do this?" I hissed, more angry with him then her. _

_"I didn't want a bad name." She muttered looking down._

_"Bad name? This was about reputation?" I felt furious that he used her like that, year 8 as well SHE WAS 13! _

_"Because I wouldn't let him go further he did call me frigid and then it went round the school, that was the worst year of my life. Then it died down because he left."_

_"Then why was you so happy that he had come back?"_

_"His cousin lives with him, Jasper Hale." _

_Jasper ... I moved in a year after they moved out and Alice was still sad that Jasper had left. She's is so head over heels for him. Now she can see him, I couldn't help but feel really happy for her. According to Emmett, Jasper liked her too. Alice described Jasper as yummy. His blonde hair always messy and his blue eyes full of emotion. Apparently Alice said his voice makes you melt, his texas accent makes you drool (words of Alice). _

_"Moving on ... why do we need to go shopping?" _

_"Didn't you hear a word I said? Jasper is coming back, I have to look my best!" She pulled me again, this time out the house and towards her car._

_"Oh yes, hmm, let's go," I muttered sarcastically._

_"Shopping..." we got in the car and she sped down the road, "Here we come," she grinned._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2 - SHOPPING**_

_After 30 minutes of sitting in the car singing along to random songs on the radio we finally got to the shopping mall. Before I could undo my seat belt Alice was already out of the car and jumping up and down,_

_"Bella hurry up!" She exclaimed as I shut the car door. _

_I sighed and followed as she lead me to the shops, _

_"Alice you didn't lock the car," I stated.  
She held the car keys over her shoulder and pressed them, her car beeped as it locked. She didn't even look around, but she did look pretty smug._

_"Smart arse," I muttered and she grinned._

_We entered the first shop and she went straight to the dress section. _

_"Bella, do you want this dress?" She held up a white summer dress, very plain but really nice. _

_"No thanks Alice, showing legs aren't really my thing." I said._

_"Spoil sport," she frowned but then started searching for more dresses. Half an hour into shopping and Alice had already bought 5 dresses plus shoes to match. On her way round she still tried to forse me into agreeing to letting her buy me a new outfit. _

_"Alice, I have about 7 outfits not worn, I think I'll last." _

_"But there old," she stamped her foot and I burst out laughing. _

_"Haha, Alice you bought them a few days ago!" I was still laughing. _

_"Alice?" I automatically knew the voice, we both spun aorund. _

_"Jasper?" _

_"How have you been?" He was smiling at her, _

_"Oh I've been okay, what about you?" I could tell she wanted to hug him. _

_"Hmm, didn't quite enjoy being gone." _

_"Oh why not?" _

_"Didn't really like anyone there," he looked around._

_"I...it's...good to see you back," she stuttered._

_"Good to be back really," he grinned. _

_I cleared my throat._

_"Oh sorry. Jasper this is Bella," he held out his hand and I took it without hesitation._

_"Nice to meet you Bella," I nodded._

_"I have to go now, see you at school tomorrow, I hear I'm back in my original classes, be my science partner?" He looked hopeful._

_"Yes, of course," she grinned. _

_Suddenly the hottest guy ever walked up to Jasper and said,_

_"What's taken you so long? Oh it's the frigid girl," he sniggered._

_I looked at Alice and she looked hurt. Fury took over._

_"Right, you dickhead," I took a step forward and he took one back, "Don't you ever call her that again or I will seriously hurt you!" I growled._

_"Haha, what can you do?" I took a step forward as he spoke, again he stepped back, this time he was up against the wall. I had to tip toe to stare into his eyes._

_"Oh trust me, I will hurt you," I stared into his eyes refusing to look away, to show who's boss._

_He then looked away, I moved out the way. I turned to Alice,_

_"Let's go pay," I smiled._

_We walked off and soon as we got out of sight Alice jumped on me, hugging me tightly._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed and I laughed._

_Later on that day._

_Alice still seemed pretty sad about Edward, I wondered what I could do to hurt him. I hated how he used people, honeslty someone needs to use him and see how he likes it. _

_"AH HA!" I jumped up out of the chair and Alice almost went through the roof with shock._

_"What?" _

_"Edward uses people, right?" She didn't answer, she simply nodded. "Well I thought someone should use him and see how he likes it." _

_"Where are we going to find a girl that is going to use Edward?" I grinned at her._

_"Alice, do you feel like going shopping again? We have work to do." _


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3 - MAKE OVER AND MCDONALDS**_

_Before I knew it we we're back at the shops but instead of aiming for the dress section likes always we went straight to the tart aisle. We ended up buying skimpy black vests and denim mini skirts and short shorts also the odd thigh length dress. I got heels, which everyone knew they were inappropriate for school but all the sluts wore them. I was willing to go home but Alice said no and dragged me to the hair dressers. The hair dresser asked me what I wanted and Alice was chattering away to her, probably telling her what I want. I stared into the mirror at my waistlength boring brown hair. I closed my eyes and drowned out there voices. A little thought came to me, _

_**Am I ready to put myself out there? **_

_And I started back tracking, I was about to tell Alice to stop and return the clothes. When I opened my eyes I saw my hair, it was shoulder length and layered. It looked amazing, the hairdresser put down the scissors and I thought she had finished but then she lead me over to a sink. I was curious but I didn't ask. She ended up washing my hair, then I smelt something strong and I felt her rubbing something into my hair. Then right away I understood that she was dying my hair. _

_**Stop her! **__Shouted the voice._

_Then I thought about why I was doing this in the first place, to get back at Edward Masen. _

_**Oh this is going to be good. **__I knew I looked weird, looking smug to myself. _

_"So Bella, enjoying this?" Alice asked._

_"Oh yeah," I grinned. _

_The hairdresser carried on chatting to Alice about fashion and haircuts._

_When we had finished I looked in the mirror, _

_"What do you think?"_

_The girl staring back at me had shoulder length dark brown hair with the odd blonde lowlight in. _

_"Oh my god it's amazing! Thank you!" I was twirling my head side to side._

_"Glad you like it," the hairdresser smiled, obviously happy for her own work._

_"How much?" I asked taking out my purse._

_"30 dollars."_

_"Nuh uh, Bella, it's on me," Alice already handed the girl money before I could pull it out of my purse._

_I frowned but thought,_

_**I'll pay her back later.**_

_We grabbed a bag in each hand and I done the same. As soon as we got out of the Hairdressers I sai,_

_"Alice, I wish you'd stop buying stuff for me. I don't like it, feels like I'm abusing you." _

_"Bella, family gives each other money. You're basically my sister." I smiled at the thought, Alice's sister._

_We we're about to head ahome when we stopped to go into McDonalds. I took a table at the far corner, and then told Alice,_

_"I am paying for this," she frowned but I already walked off._

_I knew what her favourite was, happy meal. I liked it too. I waited in the cue and then a person behind the counter said,_

_"Next please," I stepped forward, "What can I get you?" She had the fakest smile ever._

_"2 happy meals," she walked away to get the order. _

_I was looking around when I glanced towards cleaning cupboard. I saw a tall guy with bronze messy hair bending over and scrubbing the floor. I couldn't be sure of it but then he looked around like he was trying to stay un-noticed. _

_"No way," I whispered._

_"Here you go," she handed me the meals and I paid her. _

_As I walked towards the table where Alice is sitting I looked towards the cupboard and he was gone. Well what a fun job._

_"Alice, you never guess what!" I giggled as I placed the tray on the table._

_"What?" She looked up at me, curiously. I sat down._

_"I found out who's a cleaner here." _

_"Who? Who? Who?" I looked behind me hoping he'd be there._

_And he was, so I pointed._

_"NO WAY!" She squealed. "EDWARD MASEN WORKS AT MCDONALDS AS A CLEANER!" _

_We burst out laughing, I couldn't breathe. Afer we had calmed down we ate while still laughing at the odd moment when we saw him, never once did he see us though._

_When we had finished I threw the rubbish in the bin and started to walk out when Alice said, _

_"You're not going to do anything about it?" She raised an eyebrow._

_"In due time my sister, have patience," this started us off laughing again. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4 - HIS FIRST DAY **_

_**Beep beep beep **__screeched my alarm clock._

_"Urghh school," I muttered pulling the pillow over my head._

_**Time to get revenge on Edward Masen, **__I remembered._

_"Yes! School!" _

_I jumped out of bed and made my way to my __**new **__wardrobe and picked out a black vest and black short shorts. I knew Charlie wouldn't like it so I put on a black cardigan too. As I got changed I pictured his facial expression when I break his stupid using heart. In the back of my mind shouted the voice,_

_**It's not that simple. Something bad is going to happen, I know it! Stop it now!**_

_"I'm doing it for Alice," I chanted._

_"Bella, you're going to be late, Alice is going to be here in a minute!" Shouted Charlie from downstairs._

_"Coming!" I called back._

_I quickly brushed through my hair and slipped on my new sandals. I ran down the stairs straight into the kitchen,_

_"Morning," I grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard._

_"Morning Bells, have fun at ..." He sounded like he was choking, I spun around in fear._

_"Dad?" Then I saw he was staring at my outfit._

_He opened his mouth to say something, probably something along the lines of __**You better not be wearing that to school **__when there was a knock at the door. I skipped to the door. _

_"Coming!" I sung._

_I opened the door to see Alice staring at me with wide curious eyes,_

_"Oh my god," she grinned. "Is Bella in?" _

_I laughed, _

_"It's me!" I waved my hands._

_She laughed too and pulled my arm towards her yellow porche. As soon as we got in she screamed,_

_"We got Biology today!" I was confused but then I remembered Jasper is her partner. _

_"Have fun."_

_Before I knew it we were at school, my heat started racing fast. I liked the idea but I don't think I want to do it. _

_"Alice," I whispered, my voice cracked._

_"Don't worry, if you don't want to do, don't." I could hear the hurt in her voice. _

_"I'll do it," I said but in my head I was chanting __**I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it.**_

_As we got out of the car everyone was staring at me, I couldn't help but feel self consious. But I couldn't let it show. _

_"Well hello there," I heard a velvet voice from behind me. I turned around,_

_"Oh it's you," I spat, Alice sneakly kicked me in the leg, "I mean, it's you," I tried to be seductive._

_It must of worked because Edward said,_

_"Yeah it is," he looked me up and down, "You're not going to get me up the wall again?"_

_**Hit him! **__Shouted the voice._

_"Maybe, do you want me to?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"It would be nice," he muttered._

_I felt like gagging. __**YUCK**__, girls actually LIKE him?_

_"When would you prefer it?" I leaned in looking at him through my eye lashes,_

_"Mmm, how about Friday, my place, 8 o'clock," _

_"Wonderful, can't wait." I winked and walked away._

_As I walked away I saw his reflection in the car, he was holding the car for support and gripping his chest. I did that? Alice was on my heels._

_"Did I do it wrong?" I asked when we was round the corner._

_"It was perfect! Gah you got a date with him!" She screamed._

_I coughed, "Urm, not a good thing Alice, please it's going to be torture."_

_She laughed, it was very evil. I had to admit it might be possible to hurt him._

_**What happens if he wants to go all the way, are you ready for that? **__The tiny voice asked._

_I choked on air,_

_"What is it?" Alice automatically stopped and gripped my arms._

_"What if he wants to go all the way?" I managed to say._

_"All the way?"_

_"Yes Alice, __**all the way**__!" _

_"Oh, __**oh**__," she understood what I meant._

_She didn't have an answer for that, I knew what it meant. I might actually have to do it. I was shaking with fear, then the sudden rush of nausea smothered me and I bent over._

_"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Alice muttered while playing with the hem of her dress._

_"Nice site babe!" I recognised the voice straight away. And I stood up and was ready to glare at him when I remembered __**be nice**__, _

_"Edward," I turned around, "What did you want me to wear on Friday?" I ran my hand down his arm._

_"It would be nice if you wore nothing but you know, frigid people wear clothes." I raised my eyebrow._

_"Excuse me?," he sniggered and I added, "Your hanging low."_

_He looked down and I laughed. _

_"Very funny," he muttered, "See you around." Then he walked off._

_Alice was giggling, _

_"Haha, did you see his face. Embarassed or what?" _

_I opened my mouth then the bell rang. _

_"Let's go to lesson," I smiled._


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5 - BIOLOGY & DEBUSSY**_

_The morning went really quickly, I was happy to know it was the last lesson. Alice chattered away next to me about Jasper and how she was excited for Biology, which -luckily for her- we have now. She skipped away to her class after telling me to wait for her after school. I nodded and entered my class. I couldn't help but notice how all the boys had the same reaction when they saw me, wide eyes and mouths open. I rolled my eyes and took my seat. I'd usually open my text book and start reading ahead of everybody. But today a certain someone sitting in the seat next to me, _

_**Oh this cannot get any better**__, the voice moaned._

_"Hello Isabella," Edward smiled. _

_I sat next to him and turned 90 degrees so I was facing him full on. _

_"Why are you sitting here?" _

_"I wanted to talk to my girlfriend," he smirked._

_**Girlfriend? WHAT!**_

_"When did I become a girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrow. _

_"Since you accepted the date with me on Friday," he leaned in towards me._

_"You asked for a date, not a girlfriend." I stated but again had to kick myself, __**be nice!**_

_"You don't want to be my girlfriend?" He feined hurt. _

_I laughed, "I might, only on conditions."_

_"Oh and what would they be?" He smiled._

_"Treat me like crap and I will hurt you. Call Alice frigid and again I will hurt you. Don't push me for __**anything**__." I was specific on the last word._

_"Okay, okay and hmm haven't you gone far, Miss Goody Two Shoes?" He smirked at me._

_"Don't make me hit you," I warned._

_He pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key. I laughed out loud, he was generally funny. _

_**What are you saying? He used Alice!**_

_Then I stopped. He grinned. _

_"Haha you laughed at me!" _

_"Shut up!" I muttered._

_"But you-"_

_"Shut up!" _

_"I was just-"_

_"SHUT UP!" I shouted._

_The teacher said,_

_"Miss Swan is there anything you'd like to share with us?" _

_"No, sorry." I looked down while blushing._

_"Wow, beautiful." I heard Edward mutter._

_"What?"_

_"Oh nothing." He looked down._

_"No, what did you say?" _

_"I said, all I was going to do was answer your question." He pouted and I bit my lip._

_**Did I imagine him calling me beautiful? No, I can't have, I'm not nuts. He did say it. **_

_"What question?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at me. _

_"You asked what you should wear on Friday," I stared at him waiting for him to go on, "Well I thought you should wear a dress." _

_I was suprised, something suitable. _

_"Oh yeah sure, thank god I went shopping." I laughed and he stared at my lips. _

_This made me bite it, __**what is he staring at?**_

_I turned my attention towards the board while the teacher droned on about a topic I had already completed. I could feel Edward staring at me, still my teeth remained on my lips. _

_"Bella?" _

_"Yes Edward?"_

_"Are you free after school?" He sounded hopeful. _

_"Um, yeah sure. Why?" _

_"Well, no ones home today so I thought you might like to come over." I stared at him and my head screamed, __**He's going to try and get in your underwear!**_

_"Well...I..." I looked down._

_"I won't pressure you, honest." He looked like he was telling the truth._

_"Yeah sure, that'd be nice." I smiled, _

_"Can't wait," he smiled too._

_Honestly, I was actually looking forward to it._

_I pulled out my phone, hiding it from the teacher, and text Alice,_

_**Hey Alice, **_

_**Can't meet you after school going round Edward's :) **_

_**Bella x**_

_I knew Edward was reading when he smiled at the smiley face. Then I remembered why I was doing this in the first place, to hurt him. I could feel myself backtracking from it, I couldn't hurt him. I got a text back and hid my phone away from Edward to make sure Alice never mentioned about why I was doing this. _

_**Hey,**_

_**Okay, have fun. Talk tomorrow :) **_

_**Alice x**_

_When I finished reading it, I allowed it to tilt abit so he could read the text. He chuckled. _

_"Reading people's text it not allowed," I grinned._

_"Me...read people's text...never," he scoffed._

_"So you didn't see that Alice said to enjoy?"_

_"She said, have fun actually," then he realised I caught him, "Damn it!" _

_I giggled. __**Did you just giggle? **__Uh oh this is bad._

_The bell rang, and I jumped. Edward burst out laughing. I picked up my bag and stormed off. _

_"Bella, wait up!" He called._

_"Go away Masen." I held my hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing. _

_He stood in front of me and saw me laughing. His expression changed from concerned to relief.  
"I thought I upset you." He pretended to rub the sweat form his head. _

_I tried a trick I learnt, I stared at his hair until he ran his fingers through it and said,_

_"What?" _

_I laughed, "It's a trick I learnt. You stare at people's hair until they feel awkward and playing with it, obviously thinking something is up with it." _

_"Oh," then he laughed._

_We walked out of the school and he lead me to his car,_

_"Hey Bella!" I heard someone call out,_

_"Hey Emmett," I waved at him and carried on walking to Edward's car._

_As soon as we got in he asked, "You know Emmett?"_

_"Yeah, since he is Alice's brother," he looked sad._

_"Oh okay." _

_"Why?" _

_"Oh nothing, just thought you liked him." _

_"No way!" I said._

_He looked relieved. _

_**Does he like me? No not possible.**_

_**Do I like him? Only as a friend, right?**_

_"Let's listen to music." And I flicked through his cd's._

_"Debussy?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Um, yeah." He looked ashamed._

_"I love debussy!" I grinned._

_Then I put the Cd into the player and listened as the calm music of Debussy washed over the car. I instantly relaxed into the car. Then I heard Edward, he was humming along to the music. I didn't want to look at him because he might of stopped, I didn't want him to stop. I wanted this car journey to go on forever. _

_**What are you saying? **_

_My thoughts were interupeted when Edward said,_

_"We're home." I looked at the house. _

_Well mansion really. It was as big as Alice's. _

_"Wow, it's huge." _

_"Oh it's nothing." I looked at him and he was looking at me. _

_"Ready?" I took a deep breath and then nodded. _

_**He might try it on you! **__the voice screamed. _

_"He promised." I whispered when he was out of hearing range. _

_He opened the front door and I stepped in. Everything was white, it seemed so opened. I loved it already. He closed the door and walked up the stais and into his room. I followed glancing at everything on the way. Soon as we got in his room he spun around to face me. _

_**Be confident, be sexy. Be confident, be sexy. **__Chanted my head. _

_"So Edward," I purred. _

_I spun around and shut the door then when I turned around again Edward's face was centimeters away from mine. I could smell his scent. It smelt like mint, cinnamon and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I held my breath, but then I was so shocked to hear a voice say,_

_"Kiss me." Then I realised it was mine._

_He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on mine, not hard though. It was very soft. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I closed my eyes. I parted my lips and felt his tongue touch mine and I felt sparks fly in my mouth. He pulled back for breath. _

_"Bella?" I heard clicking. "Bella?"_

_"Oh what?" I jumped. _

_Then I realised, I was just imagining the kiss. _

_**I never kissed him, I was just day dreaming.**_

_"Day dreaming abit there?" He laughed. _

_"Ha yeah just a bit," I smiled sheepishly. _

_He grabbed my hand and pulled my down to his bed, I couldn't help but want to kiss him more since I just imagined it. Edward walked over to his TV and switched it on and placed a DVD in. He pressed play and then came to lay on the bed. He didn't touch me, instead he laid against his pillow. And I laid against the spare one, his window was open so a cold breeze blew in. I shivered and he chuckled. _

_"See, that's why you shouldn't wear them clothes." _

_"What would you rather me wear, nothing?" I sneered. _

_"That would be nice but for now let's get you warm." Then he pulled the blanket over me and I held it closely._

_I couldn't help it but I drifted to sleep. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6 - FRIDAY**_

_It was now Friday. The past week went so fast, Monday night I woke up in my bed. Then I wondered how I got there, I was at Edward's. Then on Tuesday morning Charlie explained to me that Edward brought me back about 9pm. He wasn't too happy with the idea that I fell asleep at a guys house but then liked how Edward actually brought me back instead of keeping me at his house. When I got to school on Tuesday I apologized to Edward for falling alseep and then thanked him for taking me home. His exact words were,_

_"I would have kept you but your dad wouldn't be too happy with me," he smiled._

_Tuesday lunch time I spent sitting on a indiviual table with Edward, just generally talking things over. Alice was watching me and everytime I glanced over at her she smiled. After lunch Alice cornered me before Biology and said,_

_"He likes you!" _

_Throughout Biology I was thinking about what she said, __**was it true?**_

_Again Edward had invited me over, I accepted and then spent the afternoon at his house watching another movie, this time I didn't fall asleep. Thank god._

_Wednesday, I didn't see Edward all morning so I didn't want to get my hopes up on thinking if I was sitting with him for lunch. But as soon as I got in the canteen I saw him, he smiled at me then pointed to the chair next to him. I smiled and made my way, as soon as I got to the chair I huffed as I sat down, _

_"Someone's tired." He pointed out. _

_"Just a bit," I admitted._

_"Feel like sleeping at my house again?" _

_Then I ended up again, for the 3rd time this week, round his house. _

_Thursday, I was really looking forward to Biology until I walked in to see Edward's seat was empty. Throughout the class the seat was empty, I felt lonely. By the end of school Edward still wasn't there, I spent lunch time with Alice. She wanted to catch up on everything. After school I got a lift from Alice and then stayed at home the whole afternoon._

_Now it's Friday, and I have no idea if I'm going to see Edward again. I hoped I would, we seemed so close now. Best friend close. It felt like the days are going quicker. I walked to the kitchen looking for my usual cereal bar when there was a knock at the door. I grabbed the bar and opened the door. _

_"Morning Alice," I smiled._

_"Let's go, don't want to be late." _

_I closed the door behind me and got in Alice's car, _

_"Right, we need to plan when you're going to break Edward's heart." She grinned._

_"Alice, I don't think I can do it." I looked down. _

_"What? You're falling for him! Bella, you said you would do it!" She frowned.  
"I'm sorry Alice," I felt really guilty now. _

_Before I knew it we we're at school. She got out of the car and slammed the door. I got out of the other side and shut it while saying,_

_"Alice, I __**am **__sorry."_

_"I don't care, you lied!" She spat._

_I was angry now,_

_"Alice, stop being such a baby! I can't help falling for him! It's not my fault. Just leave me the hell alone if you don't friggin' understand!" I shouted._

_She stared at me then spun around and walked off. _

_"Bella?" I spun around to see Emmett and Jasper standing there looking furious.  
"It's not what it looks like," I muttered._

_"Oh it's excatly what it looks like, don't be a bitch to my sister." Emmett growled._

_"You're such a bitch Bella, go find someone who actually likes you," Jasper sneered. _

_They walked off, I stood there gawking at thin air. _

_**What have you done?**_

_I felt a tear roll down my face, _

_"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice whisper._

_I spun around, I didn't expect it but I just collapsed into Edward's arms, crying._

_"Oh Edward!" _

_"Bella, Bella, Bella," he stroked my hair soothingly._

_He lead me to his car. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked wiping my eyes._

_"You're not in a state for school right now." _

_I got into his car without a fight. He was heading towards his house, I felt myself drifting in the car. _

_**Emmett, Jasper and Alice all stood over me, I was laying on the floor crying. **_

_**"That's for being a bitch to everyone." Emmett sneered.**_

_**"See Bella, I told you Edward uses people." Alice laughed.**_

_**"That's what you get." Jasper said.**_

_**I was crying and I wanted to be eaten up by the world, but my wish wasn't happening. Instead I felt my heart break slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut and I heard Edward's voice say,**_

_**"I did love you but you didn't have sex with me, you silly frigid girl." He chuckled then the voice disappeared and I screamed.**_

_"Bella!" Shouted Edward, "Wake up!" _

_"What? Huh? Oh Edward, I love you." I hugged into him then froze when I just realised what I said._

_"Bella," he pulled my body away from his, __**this is it, he's going to hurt you, **__"I love you too." _

_Then he leaned in and kissed my lips ever so lightly but then I felt my hormones kick in. _

_**Uh oh, Edward Masen is in for one now. **__the voice laughed. _

_I pushed him backwards, his lips still on mine. And then I laid on top of him, while unbuttoning his shirt. He clicked on and pulled mine over my head. Before I knew it we were just down to underwear, he rolled over and inbetween kisses asked,_

_"Are...you...ready...?" _

_"Yes," I answered._

_We left off from there. _

_**A little while later.**_

_I opened my eyes to see Edward's room. I sat up and looked around. I noticed I was still naked, so I pulled the blanket over my chest. _

_"Edward?" I called out._

_"In the shower Bella! Come here," he called from the bathroom._

_As I walked in he moved to the left to make room for me, I slipped in. The water was warm,_

_"So, that was new." I laughed. _

_"I know right," he laughed._

_"Wait, what? You've already had sex right?" I asked._

_"I have now." He measured my expression._

_"I thought you already lost it?"_

_"No, I never did. I was waiting for the girl that didn't treat me like crap and who actually generally liked me." _

_I smiled at this thought, "So you lost it to me and I lost it to you." _

_"Yeah," he smiled._

_He stared at the shampoo bottle then at me then back to the bottle,_

_"Don't you dare." I backed away but ended up leaning against the shower wall._

_"My turn to get you up against the wall," he smirked._

_He picked the shampoo and held it over my head and squeezed. I felt it dribble over my hair, down my back and down my face. I screamed._

_"Argh, it burns my eyes!" _

_"Ah crap, sorry Bella." Edward was rubbing my eyes to get it out then I jumped on him and he fell down, I was on top of him._

_"Joking," I grinned._

_"Oh no you didn't." I didn't say anything I just grinned at him._

_He leaned forward and kissed me. The warm water still pouring over our heads,_

_"Edward, where are you?" Shouted a voice, I instantly recognized it as Jasper._

_We stared at each other and jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel each. Edward pulled on some trousers and ran to see Jasper and I slipped on my clothes and hid behind the door, _

_"Edward I need to talk to you," Jasper said._

_"Go on then," Edward replied._

_"It's about Bella." My heart lurched._

_"What about her?" _

_"She's using you. I have proof, Alice has the text and everything. She wanted to hurt you like you hurt Alice. I'm sorry but I thought you had to know." _

_There was no sound from Edward so I walked out the room and towards them. Jasper's eyes widened. Edward turned around to look at me, his eyes full of hurt and anger._

_"You said you love me." He stated._

_"I do Edward that's why Alice doesn't like me." _

_"You said you love me." I was going to answer but Edward said, "We just had sex, just now. And you was lying to me." _

_Jasper's eyes got wider and then he whispered._

_"You just had sex?" _

_"Yes Jasper, we did."_

_"I wish we didn't." Edward muttered._

_"Edward, please don't do this."_

_"Don't worry, you got what you wanted, to break my heart." His voice kept breaking._

_"Edward, I did want to at the start but then I actually fell for you." I hoped he'd believe me._

_"Get out." He whispered, I couldn't hear properly._

_"What?"_

_"GET OUT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL THIS YOU DID THIS TO ME. I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU SLAG!"_

_The last word broke my heart, __**slag**__._

_I walked to the front door without looking at him. Jasper looked angry with me. _

_**Great! Everyone hates you now! SLAG! **__The voice shouted and I felt a tear fall down my cheek followed by a thousand more. Soon as I got out of the house I realised that I had no way of getting home. I looked at my phone and the time read, 8:37pm. I knew it was going to take me an hour or so to get home. And Charlie is never in at this time. So I started walking, there was no proper road so I ended up walking on the edges of the road. I tried not to think about Edward or the fact that I have __**no **__friends at all. But the fact that I don't know where I'm going, I don't usually pay attention to the road when me and Edward drive to his house. I tried Charlie,_

_"Chief Swan speaking," said a stern voice._

_"Hey dad, it's me," my voice cracked and was shaking._

_"Bells, whats up?" He demanded._

_"I'm lost." It was partly true and seemed a good reason to cry over._

_"Where about are you?" He asked._

_"Um, there's a sign that says 'Forks, 5miles." I heard him gasp._

_"Bella, what are you doing 5 miles out of town? Doesn't matter, hold on. I'll be there in a while. Bye Bells, keep safe." _

_"Okay, thanks dad. Bye." Then he hung up._

_I sat down by the road and then just burst into tears, I gripped my hair at such a force I was suprised I didn't pull it out. I carried on crying for what felt like forever when I saw car head lights flash. I looked up to see a car swerving side to side, I tried to jump out of the way but then I felt with such force I went flying into a tree. I heard a piercing scream, then I realised it was mine. The pain finally appeared, I was crying even worse. The car that had hit me was gone already. My vision kept fading then returning every so often. Then another set of headlights shone down on me and I heard a voice cry out, _

_"BELLA!" _

_"Hello Jasper? Get the ambulance, Bella's been hit!" The voice was crying._

_Then I felt clod hands touch my face shaking me slightly._

_"Bella, stay with me please."_

_I couldn't see her, then I found it harder to hear her. It sounded like I was underwater. I felt footsteps vibrate on the ground,_

_"Alice, what happened?" I recognized the voice as Charlie's. He sounded scared._

_"I don't know, I was driving past and then I saw her against a tree and a driver speeding off." _

_"Get here in the car," Charlie ordered._

_"The ambulance is on it's way, she can't be moved. One of her legs are broken," she was crying._

_"Oh Bells, I said be safe." _

_Then I drifted into darkness._


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7 - HOSPITAL**_

_I couldn't feel any part of my body, it seemed disconnected. I wasn't even sure that I heard a body. I tried to remember what happened but I couldn't, it seemed like a dim memory. But I do remember everything else, I remember Edward's face, his voice, his touch and how he kissed me. And how his hand ran down the back of my spine ever now and then. And in the shower when he attacked me with the shampoo and how I jumped on him and we we're kissing like there was no tomorrow. For all I know I could be dead, there could be no tomorrow. No more Edward, no more school, no more Alice or Jasper or Emmett. Or anything. It was all hard to take it. It felt like I was like this forever but then I felt a sudden wave of nausea. I had to get up, I needed to be sick. Won't somebody help me? Then I just threw up, I couldn't feel where it landed because I had no feel of my body. Again I felt the wave of nausea. It felt like it was going as quickly as it was coming but it came so often._

_**When your dead your supposed to be in peace ? Or am I in hell, being punished for being the most hated person EVER!**_

_I thought of trying to take my mind off everything by counting sheep, you don't sleep when you're dead but still I could concentrate on something different. I then felt a shooting pain throughout my stomach, at least I can feel my body now._

_**But seriously Satan stop it! I know I need to be punished but not this way.**_

_Then I heard a voice of an angel, it was crying. Why was the angel crying?_

_"Bella, Bella, Bella." It cried._

_"It's not your fault," said another voice._

_"IT IS ALICE, IT IS!" The angel shouted. _

_I didn't like the way I was causing the angel this pain._

_"It's mine, I made Jasper tell you because I was jealous that you didn't use her like you used me."_

_"But she was trying to hurt me anyway." _

_"No, she tried and it was so obvious by the end of Monday she fell for you. That's why when I tried to remind her to hurt you she would say not yet. But then on Friday she said no and that's why she was crying." _

_"So, she does like me?" The angel sounded hopeful._

_**No, no, no. I LOVE YOU!**_

_"Yes, she does." _

_Then the angel burst out crying once again. This time he sounded more pained and whimpered._

_"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I love you. Don't leave me, please. I need you!" _

_I wanted to say, "Don't worry I won't leave you. I'm yours. Your mine." But I couldn't move my lips, I couldn't even see. But then just thinking about it my eyes started to twitch and I slowly opened them to see an angel in distress staring at me and Alice huddled in a ball in the chair staring at me. Charlie's jacket was drapped over the back of the chair but there was no sign of him._

_"Bella!" Edward leaned over the bed._

_"Edward?" My throat sounded weak. It was burning too._

_"Yes love?" Love ... I liked the sound of that._

_"I'm sorry." My voice cracked._

_"No, no, no I'm sorry Bella. I should have listened to you." He kissed my head._

_"I love you," I whispered._

_"I love you too Bella." _

_"Bella, I'm sorry," Alice cried._

_I tried to sit up but there was a pain in my stomach. _

_"Ouch!" I cried out._

_"Bella?" He sounded distressed again. _

_I sat up but this time slower. The pain wasn't there anymore. But my leg didn't move like it should have, I just stared at it._

_"It's broken." I looked at Edward then poked my leg. He chuckled lightly._

_"As I was saying, don't be sorry Alice, I shouldn't have promised to do it." I glanced over at Edward and he winced._

_"I shouldn't have made you. It was obvious you liked him, I forced this upon you." She stood up and walked over towards me. _

_"Seriously Alice, don't sweat it." Then I thought about something, "Was I sick?"_

_"Yeah, Doctor says it from the crash." Edward said but he didn't look convinced._

_Charlie walked in and rushed to my side when he saw I was awake. _

_"Bells," he took my hand._

_"I'm okay Char- dad. Seriously. Like I said to Alice, don't sweat it." I looked around and then said, "When can I go home?"_

_Charlie looked like he wasn't going to move, like I was going to disappear as soon as he looks away. Edward walked out, I guessed it was to ask how long I was staying. He came back a few minutes later with the doctor. _

_"Hello Isabella," Doctor said._

_"Bella," I corrected._

_"Well Bella, how are you feeling?"_

_"I'm good. Well as good as can be, when can I go home?"_

_"Soon, within this week." _

_Huh. "What day is it?" _

_"Tuesday, you've been out since Friday." _

_"Oh, well. At least I slept." I joked lightly._

_"Silly Bella." Edward muttered._

_I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. Charlie saw this between and tighten his grip my hand ever so slightly. _

_"Can't I go earlier?" I asked._

_"You sure you are fine? Don't down play it." The doctor said._

_I wiggled about in the bed and then finally said, "Yep, nothing wrong with me." I smiled._

_"Well, I'll see if I can let you out today." The doctor walked out. _

_I looked at Edward and said, "I might be out today!" _

_"That would be amazing." He grinned._

_Charlie cleared his throat. _

_"What's going on between you two?" He raised an eyebrow at me then to Edward._

_"Oh Charlie, can't you see it?" Alice gushed out and then sung "There in __**love**__!"_

_I didn't deny it, I looked at Edward and he smiled at me._

_"Oh well, don't be too physical." He muttered, embarassed._

_I looked at Edward and he looked at me. I felt the warm blood fill my cheeks,_

_"Oh Bells, you're too young!" He said._

_"I'm 17 dad." I stated._

_Charlie shook his head and then sighed._

_"You're growing up too fast."_

_"I think it's been pretty slowly," I admitted._

_The doctor then came back in and announced that I can go home today._

_"We got school tomorrow," I sighed but then smiled as well._

_"Bella, you shouldn't go to school," Edward said._

_"I want to, everything is normal now." I smiled._


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8 - NO WAY!**_

_It was Wednesday, and I had just finished getting ready for school. I was pretty late today because I spent the morning throwing up, I think it's still from the crash. _

_**When is this going to stop?**_

_Then I heard the door and I limped down the stairs with the cast on and opened the door, a sudden rush of nausea rushed over me and I leaned against the door frame gasping._

_"Bella, what's the matter?"_

_"Nothing...just ill...from the...crash," I said between gasps._

_"I think you should stay at home," he reached out and grabbed my arm._

_"No," the sickness was gone, "Let's go." _

_We got into his Silver Volvo and drove to school. On the way Edward asked me repeatedly if I was okay and if I wanted to stay home. Finally we got to school and I leaned against Edward while he partly carried me to class. Lucky we had maths together, we spent the whole lessons sending notes. One note made me blush loads, it said,_

_**So I was just thinking about our shower together. **_

_**I just realised how embarassing that was, **_

_**You jumped on me while being naked ;)**_

_**Oh I love your wild side.**_

_**E xxx**_

_I simply replied,_

_**That was nice :) **_

_**Hey! You was naked too :D **_

_**Your wild side is soo much funnier than mine.**_

_**B xxx**_

_He replied almost instantly,_

_**You sure about that? **_

_**E xxx**_

_I nodded at him,_

_**Well, we'll find out soon, won't we ;) **_

_**E xxx**_

_I looked at him and bit my lip, he looked at me. I smiled and then leaned in, I forgot we was at school. _

_"Miss Swan, Mr Masen, that is inappropriate," complained the teacher._

_"Later," Edward whispered. _

_"Later," I agreed._

_The morning flew by because there was something to look forward to after school. I blushed at the thought. Then at lunch we sat with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Jasper and Emmett apologized to me, well I think they was intimidated because Edward glared at them while they said sorry. We were sat at the very end of the table. _

_"You hungry?" Edward asked._

_I was, very hungry. "Yep." I stood up and the walls spun and I fell back down. _

_"Bella." Edward was holding me up in an instant._

_"Head rush, must be cause I'm hungry, I haven't eaten or drank today," I said._

_"Okay, lets get you food." We went to buy food._

_When we returned everyone was staring at me looking concerned. Alice motioned for me to follow her,_

_"Back in a second," I said to Edward and pecked his lips._

_Soon as me and Alice we're out the canteen she looked at me with wide terrified eyes._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Bella, I heard about what you and Edward did." I knew what she meant._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you use ... protection?" She whispered the last word._

_"Alice, of course I'm not ..." Then I stopped. Wasn't I due on a few days ago?_

_**Oh crap. Get a pregnancy test! **_

_"Bella, you didn't did you?" _

_"No," I choked. "Alice, I think I'm pregnant."_

_"Oh My God! Bella!" She hugged me._

_We walked back but my mind was else where. Soon as I sat down Edward held my hand and said,_

_"What's the matter?" _

_"I...we need to go...Alice cover for us?" She nodded and I pulled Edward out of the canteen and towards his car._

_"Where are we going?" _

_"Can you take me to town?" I asked._

_"Yeah sure, what's up?" He looked concerned._

_"I'll tell you in a minute." _

_Soon as we got to town I jumped out and told him to wait there, I limped to the shops and grabbed a pregnancy test off the shelf and went to pay for it. The women didn't look at me funny or anything, I must look older than I am. Or she's just seen many teens in here. I went to the nearest toilets and tried it out, if I was pregnant it would say + . I waited and waited and then the results shown up. I threw the test on the floor, _

_**No, no, no! I CANNOT BE PREGNANT!**_

_I picked the test up and went to the car where Edward was waiting. I got in and he was about to ask when I held out the test, he stared at it then it dropped from his hands and his eyes were wide. _

_"Bella, are you ... pregnant?" He choked on the word._

_"Yes Edward, I am." _

_"Oh Bella," he leaned back, __**he's going to leave you now!**_


End file.
